Invisible
by Miss Pooch
Summary: One-sided NaruHina. This is a song fic to Taylor Swift's song Invisible. Hinata is all but invisible to Naruto, but she still loves him.


Author's Note: Heya, this is my first fic here so I decided to do a classic couple in a classic anime. I did this song just because it fits well in Hinata's life, sorry if you don't think so (thats right, I'm talking to you weirdos!). Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Naruto. Nope. Not even a volume of the manga. The End.

* * *

"_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me" _

Hinata pulled her jacket down, fidgeting with the hem, anything to keep her fingers from connecting in front of her. She was past that, she wasn't twelve anymore. The sight of the blond injured and still trying to get the pinkettes attention made her sigh. While the medical-nin was a kind person, she would never see Naruto the way Hinata did.

"Hinata, can you help wrap Naruto's arm? I need to help the other patients who don't heal as fast." Sakura looked pointedly at Naruto with the last comment as to say 'don't irritate me with injuries that small!' She walked away towards Chouji who had somehow accumulated food poisoning.

Hinata swiftly walked towards Naruto, her blush slowly becoming a darker shade. As she was about to ask about his mission she stopped in her tracks. Naruto was staring after the other konichi with a dreamy look on his face. "I wish Sakura-chan would stay by my side."

"_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible" _

"Sakura-chan! Let's get some ramen to celebrate, I'll even buy!" Naruto eagerly waved down the pink haired girl. "I'm getting out of the hospital today, all thanks to your awesome medical skills." The ninja tried to use his best puppy dog eyes to get the female to agree, but she walked straight past him towards Ino. The man lost a little spark in his blue orbs, watching the woman's hips. He just didn't understand why the world didn't let her see him as more than her annoying friend.

Hinata saw this as her opportunity to make Naruto happier, even if only a little bit. She softly pulled some of her hair in front of her face unconsciously, swiftly tucking it behind her ear once she realized what she was doing. "Naruto-kun, w-why don't we g-g-go together?" She smiled at the man, trying to relieve his pain. He slowly pulled his gaze away from Tsunade's subordinate, looking at the lavender-eyed girl.

"No thanks Hinata-chan, I think I just wanna go home."

"_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be _

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible" _

Sakura sighed as the blond tried to ask for another date, though he kept stumbling over his words. Sasuke was right in calling him a dobe, he just wouldn't take a hint. No meant no, he was her friend and nothing more. She started to walk away from his rambling, mumbling something about having more important matters to take care of.

Naruto decided that her no wouldn't bring him down; he would fight to have her. He noticed Hinata walking down the other side of the street and raced over towards her. She lit up like a oven bulb before he was even in front of her, but she somehow managed to stutter out his name. "Hinata-chan, you're a girl! How can I get Sakura-chan to go on a date with me? I want her to see me as the man I am!" He shoved his fist into the air, making wind that swept through Hinata's hair.

"Naruto-k-kun, Sakura-san is very ind-d-dependent." She resigned herself to her fate; if she couldn't have him, then she would help the blond get Sakura. Before she could say more Naruto raced off, yelling something over his shoulder she didn't catch, though she struggled to.

"_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna look in your eyes_

_And make you realize _

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you" _

Hinata was pacing outside of Naruto's room, trying to push all thoughts out of her head so she could announce her feelings. She sighed, thinking 'who am I kidding, Naruto-kun only has eyes for one.' She opened the door and prought in the tiger lilies she had purchased for him.

"Sakura-chan punched me because I wouldn't stop bugging her, I think I'm slowly starting to make an impact!" Naruto was still as cheery as ever, even with his black eye and bruised cheek. He rubbed said cheek and grinned up at Hinata. He got a confused look on his face as he stared at her, "anything wrong?"

The girl realized that she was displaying how upset she was at the previous statement and forced her face into a serene smile. "Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun, I'm just a little tired from all the training I've been doing." With that she placed down the vase and swiftly turned back around to walk out the door.

"_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible _

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile…"_

She stared out the window, watching the slow majestic sunrise out of the high window. She patted down her hair to give her hands something to do. Behind her she heard a door creak open, and turned to see a man surrounded by billowing flames. The cloak stilled as the hokage sat down behind piles of paperwork.

"Why is there so much work? As my assistant aren't you allowed to help me?" The blond questioned the silent woman. Shoving hand through hair the hokage sighed. "If only you were able to sign my name for me, I trust your decisions."

Hiata smiled, "Naruto-kun, I would if I could. The Anbu team is back now though." With that she turned away from him. As new hokage he needed her help, especially with such unstable alliances between themselves and the Earth Country. When the representative of the Anbu walked in she sighed, Naruto would be especially happy now, no one could mistake the pink hair of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! How did your first mission as a member of Anbu's elite medical team go?" The hokage procided to stand and race over to the pink headed woman's side. Hianta stood and left the two, one trying to conceal her anger and the other trying to get her romantic attention. Sakura still couldn't understand how lucky she was to have his affection.


End file.
